Worth It
by One More Disaster
Summary: "Shoot the Moon" 'verse. Six months after finding his godson, Sirius Black and his new family perform a blood adoption ritual so that no one can separate them.


**Title:** Worth It  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own any person, place or thing you may recognize. While I don't own the actual names, I do claim the idea naming Ichigo's owl Tsuki-yomi after the Japanese moon god, and renaming Hedwig as Amaterasu, the Japanese sun goddess. I do, however, own the Athens Compendium of Arcane Arts (referred to only as the Compendium in this piece), the names of Hermione's parents, Caspian and Helen Granger and the idea that James Bond is her older brother.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K+  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> mentions of child abandonment and neglect; female Ichigo; female Kai Hiwatari  
><strong>Series:<strong> Shoot the Moon  
><strong>Fandoms: <strong>_Harry Potter_ and _Bleach_; with a single mention of two characters from _Beyblade_ and one from _James Bond_  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Sirius Black; Isshin, Masaki and Ichigo Kurosaki; Harry Potter (Haru Kurosaki); mentions of Caspian, Helen, James (Bond) and Hermione Granger; Tala Ivanov; Kai Hiwatari; James and Lily Potter; the Malfoys; several unnamed goblins; and an unnamed Gringotts healer  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Six months after finding his godson, Sirius Black and his new family perform a blood adoption ritual so that no one can separate them.  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 1,483  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So, I have another story in the works where Ichigo, Haru and a several of their friends and family go to Hogwarts. Ichigo and Haru know a lot more about the magical world than the others think they do, and I wanted to show how that came about. I'm not entirely thrilled with this 'shot, but I like[/b] So, I had originally posted this a while ago, over on my other account. However, as I was working on later pieces to the 'verse, I began completely revamping the 'verse and who was related to whom. As a result, I decided to rewrite this, and the other pieces, and repost them under my new account.

This is the first piece that has any major revisions. I love Karin and Yuzu, but they didn't really fit into where I wanted to go with the 'verse, so I made the decision to eliminate them from the 'verse. Therefore, this 'shot is different in that the younger Kurosaki twins are no longer present in the story. I also made some stylistic changes, such as word choice and sentence structure. The overall plot of the 'shot is the same, but the details are different.  
><strong>Edit 2:<strong> Okay, that's no longer true. I recently decided that while the parents' generation may not necessarily be magical themselves, they were aware of the Family magic and the kids had grown up in the Magical World. Additionally, Ichigo had magic through Masaki's family before the ritual with Sirius. So that bit has changed as well. I also included a reference to two of their other cousins that I hadn't mentioned before, and gave Hermione an older brother that she previously didn't have.

Still, this piece is mostly about the ritual and what that means for Ichigo and Haru, so in that respect, the 'shot is the same. Anyway.  
>Fae<p>

* * *

><p><span>30 July 1987<span>  
>Sirius was sitting in a room in the Japanese branch of Gringotts the day before the twins' birthday, preparing for an adoption ritual.<p>

It had been six months since he had managed to track down his godson. Over those months, he had become close to Masaki and Isshin. They had welcomed him into their family. Both of their children loved him and he doted on Ichigo just as much as he did his godson.

The rest of the Family had been wonderful as well. Helen, Caspian, James and Hermione were frequent visitors to Karakura Town, as were Masaki's nephew and niece, Tala and Kai, and while he had only met the other members of the Family once or twice, he had enjoyed his time with them.

Over the six months he had been living in Japan, he had learned far more about Magick than he ever had back home. He had been impressed with the schooling the kids received at the Compendium and found himself wishing that Hogwarts' curriculum was as inclusive as this one. Sure, he had learned a lot at Hogwarts, but most of it was in thanks to his extra-curricular study as a member of the Mauraders rather than in any of the actual classes.

Not only that, the community here treated him better than the British community did. Back home, he was scorned because of his name and family magic. Here, it didn't matter that he was a Dark Wizard, or that Isshin wasn't really human, or that Masaki was more of a squib than an actual Witch. They were all treated the same as any other member of the community, those that hadn't disgraced themselves in some way at least.

He had come to discover that while a family name did open doors, it was up to the individual to prove that they deserved those advantages. No one was allowed to rest solely on their name. They had to back it up with their own actions, which was part of the reason the kids were all allowed to attend the Compendium, despite its exclusive reputation: their relation to the Tsakalotos family through Masaki may have gotten the children in the door, but their own skills had ensured they were invited back.

Still, Sirius knew he had a lot to learn. Six months was barely enough time to even scratch the surface, but that didn't matter. Something drew him to the Kurosaki family and Isshin and Masaki had agreed. That was why the family of five was at Gringotts, preparing for the ritual. Not only would the ritual make Haru a Kurosaki by blood, it would also make both of the twins Blacks by blood as well.

He had never been more grateful to be a Black than he was now. He had hated it growing up. Not so much being Dark, but being associated with the dark. However, that relation was now going to work in his favor. Normally, in order to perform an adoption ritual like this, they would need the permission of Lord Potter, considering Haru was the Potter Heir.

However the Black family had a variation on the ritual that allowed a child to keep their original biological makeup, while adding in DNA from the adoptive parents as well. Masaki and Isshin had agreed to include Sirius in the ritual, which meant that Ichigo would technically have three parents while Haru would have five.

None of them were entirely sure how the ritual would affect the twins. Both already had strong magical cores, putting them near the top of their year in terms of raw power. With the addition of the Black Family Magick, they would probably move to the top of the list. Isshin also speculated that Haru would gain his family's version of magic, something called rieatsu. That was on top of any hidden powers from Masaki's family he may gain.

Sirius also had another ace up his sleeve. On his last visit to Gringotts, he had changed the Black Family Charter, making it so that females could inherit the title. He did that for a reason, planning for this ritual even then.

Ichigo had been born a few hours before Haru and Sirius suspected that Magick would consider her the older twin after the ritual. He had changed the charter so that she could be his Heir. Originally, he was going to make Haru the Heir, but even at seven, Ichigo had more of an interest in politics than Haru did and that had always been a focus of the Black Family.

Either way Magick decided, it would keep the title and fortune away from the Malfoys.

The attending goblins finally left the circle and the ritual began. The ritual itself only took about thirty minutes, but the transformations afterwards took longer.

When the lights finally dissipated, the adults were unsurprised to see that Ichigo's appearance hadn't changed very much. She kept Masaki's coloring on Isshin's face. The only thing she gained from Sirius was his grey-blue eyes.

Haru, on the other hand, changed quite a bit. He still had black hair, but it had straightened, losing the unmanageable quality that indicated Potter hair, while also gaining some red highlights from Masaki. His eyes were a striking combination of Lily's green and Sirius' grey-blue, while his facial structure gained more of Isshin's qualities.

While he was still clearly a Potter, he no longer looked like a mini-James and would easily be overlooked whenever they were in England.

A healer came in and ran a few diagnostic tests to make sure everything was okay. Once she had reassured the anxious parents that the children were okay, she performed the tests to see what the power levels looked like.

Haru's already strong magical core had increased. He now easily topped the list of raw power for his year and was probably in mid-range for the year above as well. He had also gained a large amount of rieatsu. Isshin said that it would probably leave him at the equivalent of a ranked Shinigami, but that he would most likely never make it to Lieutenant or Captain.

Ichigo's magical core had increased as well. She didn't have quite as much raw power as Haru, which made sense, considering she was only drawing from Sirius and Masaki's families, while Haru was drawing from the Potters as well, but she would be second only to Haru in the year and a few places lower in the year above. To Isshin's surprise, her rieatsu levels increased as well, and he predicted that she would easily have a Captain's strength when she was older.

Overall, it seemed that Haru would be the stronger Wizard while Ichigo would be the stronger Shinigami.

Sirius wasn't entirely sure what that was, but he figured it was something he'd learn as he continued spending time with the Kurosakis.

A blood test revealed that they were now twins in the eyes of Magick and not just two children in the same family who happened to share a birthday. Sirius was initially surprised to discover that Ichigo tested as the Dark twin while Haru tested as the Light, considering Haru had been the Dark Potter twin. After thinking about it, he realized it made sense. Ichigo definitely had more of a warrior's nature than Haru did.

His other prediction came true, though, and Ichigo was recognized as the eldest and Heir to both himself and Isshin, while Haru remained the Potter Heir. The last thing they did before leaving the bank was recognize Ichigo as the Heir to both families.

School would be starting back up in a little over a month, so they spent the rest of the afternoon shopping for school supplies. That also included a new wardrobe to reflect their new status as members of the Black Family, especially for Ichigo.

Sirius also surprised both of the twins with an owl for their birthday. Haru chose a beautiful snowy owl that he named Amaterasu after the sun goddess while Ichigo chose a spotted eagle owl she named Tsuki-yomi after the moon god.

By the time they returned home, even the adults were worn out from all the shopping. Sirius watched as the twins headed upstairs, their heads together as they plotted something. As though feeling him watching, Ichigo and Haru looked back at him, grinning excitedly before they disappeared.

He couldn't remember ever seeing Haru looking as happy as he had in the last six months and for the first time, he was glad that his ex-best friends had abandoned their son. The Kurosaki's had been good for both of them and it looked as though the ritual today had erased the last traces of fear from Haru, as it meant that no one could separate them.

The road certainly hadn't been easy, but it was definitely worth it.


End file.
